Wild game hunting is a popular sport, and hunters have devised numerous products and methods in order to improve the hunter's odds against the animal. While the hunter has superior fire power, animals possess a number of natural defenses that help to even the odds. One of these is a highly refined sense of smell that makes it possible for many animals to detect the presence of a human being at great distances, at least in a downwind direction. To overcome this disadvantage, a number of products have been developed that are designed to either cover the scent of a human being or to actually provide an attractive smell to an animal, such as a deer. These substances may include one or a combination of natural and/or synthetic animal urine or natural or synthetic aromatic substances that simulate fruits or vegetables or other things to which a deer or other animals may be attracted. Some of these products work, at least to some extent, but they generally have limited effectiveness.
One of the problems with existing products on the market is that the smell does not carry well enough or far enough or last long enough to provide maximum beneficial effect. One way of dispersing the aromatic substance is to dissolve it in a highly volatile liquid such as alcohol and then permit the alcohol to evaporate. The rate of evaporation can be increased by heating the liquid. Evaporation, however, is dependent on temperature, with evaporation occurring much more slowly at cold temperatures. Rainy weather also impairs evaporation. Wind, another factor, can also vary the rate of evaporation. Under most circumstances, evaporation occurs too slowly for maximum beneficial effect.
Conventional wisdom is that deer and other animals react highly negatively to the scent of a human being and any other scent indicative of the presence of a human being. Smoke is usually associated with the presence of human beings, and conventional wisdom has it that the scent of smoke in the air will serve as an indication to a game animal that a human being is present and will cause the animal to stay away. Thus, while prior liquid scents have been heated, they have not been dispersed by burning the carrier.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved animal lure and cover scent that disperses broadly and widely in any temperature condition and provides a fragrance or scent that masks the scent of a human being and serves to attract animals to the location of the deer lure.